I promise You
by AStoryForYou
Summary: Après sa mort, il est dévaster.. Seul neuf mois plus tard, il découvre qu'il est père. Damon Salvatore est aujourd'hui père d'un jeune garçon; Mason. Huit ans après la mort de celle qu'il aime, huit ans après, il revient avec son fils à Mystic Falls.
1. Chapter 1

(Chaque fois qu'il y a ** C'est parce-que c'est un flashback, comme il y en aura beaucoup pour pas répéter 20184923 fois le même mot.) Bonne Lecture xD

Il est souvent dit que chaque personne ayant fait partie de notre vie, pendant une minute ou même des années, nous change. Chaque personne que nous avons rencontré tout au long de notre vie fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Combien de personnes avons-nous rencontrer ou même simplement salué depuis notre naissance ? Des centaines, des milliers ? Des milliers de personnes qui nous ont eus dans leurs vies. Pourtant parfois, il n'en faut qu'une, n'est-ce pas ? Parfois, il ne nous faut qu'une simple et unique personne. Certains l'appel l'amour, d'autre un âme-soeur, ou encore sa moitié.

Est-ce un mythe ? Une légende peut-être ? Avons-nous réellement une seule et unique personne qui nous soit dédiée ?

 _**_

 _«_ _ **Et.. Et si je ne le voulais pas pour elle, maintenant ?**_ _» Demanda le vampire un regard confus vers son amie._

 _«_ _ **C'est à toi désormais.**_ _» Avait-elle annoncé lui laissant la boite de fer avec ce qui contenait la cure. «_ _ **Fais-en ce que tu veux.**_ _»_

Aujourd'hui.

Le Mystic Grill était toujours ouvert après tant d'années, il avait eu quelques soucis financiers, mais avait réussi à remonter la pente. Beaucoup de personnes avaient quitté la ville, des personnes qui avaient peur de devoir faire face à l'un de ses fantômes du passé. Damon Salvatore avait sans doute vécu le pire de tous ces souvenirs ici-même mais le plus beau également, à Mystic Falls. Huit ans, qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville. Laissant derrière lui ses amis et son frère. Il avait voyagé une bonne partie de son temps.

Après s'être amusé pendant un temps, il avait enfin décidé de revenir là où était sa place, certes pour un bref moment, mais il était revenu. Il voulait revoir le visage de ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, il voulait la revoir elle. C'était une promesse qu'il devait respecter, pour elle. Et pour celui qui faisait aujourd'hui battre son coeur en vie.

« **Ce n'est vraiment pas bon de traîner dans les bars à.. Dix heures du matin Salvatore.** » Annonça une femme âgée d'une trentaine d'années à la peau métisse.

« **C'est comme ça que tu m'invites à un autre verre, je présume.** » Lui répondit le dénommer Salvatore.

« **Tu présumes mal. J'ai juste vu que sur la date d'aujourd'hui..** »

« **Il y avait son nom.** » Termina-t-il sa phrase.

« **Oui, je me suis donc permis de venir te chercher.** »

« **Mmh..** » Soupira-t-il simplement, avant de se retourner vers elle. « **Je ne serais pas ici longtemps, Bennett.** »

« **J'imagine, ça fait près de huit ans que tu ne reviens pas.** » Soupira-t-elle.

« **C'est ce qui avait été convenu.** » Souria-t-il.

« **Tu m'as manqué, Damon.** » Avoua la sorcière en prenant le vampire dans ces bras.

" **Hey, papa. Les toilettes elles sont vraiment dégeux ici..** " Soupira le petit brun qui venait s'installer au près du vampire.

« **Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'est?** » Demanda la sorcière en voyant le petit garçon qui était la copie conforme de son vieil ami.

« **Mason Salvatore Gilbert? Oui, c'est bien moi!** » Ria-t-il.

« **Oh c'est pas possible ce que tu as grandis, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu ne savais même pas te tenir assis.** » Souria-t-elle. "Je suis Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett une vieille amie à ton papa."

" **Ma meilleure amie.** " Souligna le vampire.

 _**_

 _«_ _ **Bon, Matt vit pour détester les vampires un jour de plus.**_ _» Sourit-il légèrement tout en s'installant près d'elle sur le rebord de pierre face au bar. «_ _ **Et Stefan est occupé avec le sujet Caroline.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Je veux faire une baby-shower pour Jo.**_ _» Annonça-t-elle tout en regardant vers le vide. «_ _ **Le faite que Jo soit enceinte est la meilleure nouvelle qu'on a eu depuis un long moment et je ne crois pas avoir réactionnée comme j'aurais dû le faire.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Pourquoi ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Parce que je crois que j'étais.. Je ne sais pas.**_ _» Soupira-t-elle._

 _«_ _ **Jalouse ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Oui.. Un peu.**_ _» Souria la brune. «_ _ **C'est que.. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une famille avant.. Tu sais. Et c'est comme si.. Ça me rappelait en permanence que ça ne va pas m'arriver.**_ _» Elle resta un long moment en silence avant de se retourner vers lui et de sourire. «_ _ **Mais je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, qui est aussi ce que j'ai toujours voulu, et ce sera bien comme ça. Pas vrai ?**_ _» Souria-t-elle à nouveau avant d'enlacer son bras au siens, et d'y déposer tendrement sa tête. «_ _ **J'avais juste besoin d'être mal une minute.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si les choses pouvaient être différentes ?**_ _» Demanda-t-il confus, en particulier sachant qu'il pourrait changer les choses, du moins pour elle. «_ _ **Et si tout pouvais tout changer ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Elles ne le sont pas, et je ne peux rien faire.**_ _» Répondit-elle avant de fermer ses yeux un moment. «_ _ **Rien n'a changer.**_ _» Soupira-t-elle un ton déçue._

 _Il aurait pu alors lui dire qu'il avait la cure, pour elle, que beaucoup de choses avaient changée. Mais le vampire avait toujours eu peur de rester seul, il avait toujours eu cette peur au ventre. Je lui dirais demain, avait-il songé. «_ _ **Je t'aime.**_ _» Termina-t-il simplement par dire._

 _«_ _ **Je t'aime aussi.**_ _» Répondit-elle un sourire aux lèvres avant de l'embrasser._

Aujourd'hui.

« **Bon, Damon, vu que tu ne comptes pas rester longtemps dans les parages, j'aimerais quand même te présenter quelqu'un.** » Souris la sorcière entraînant son ami hors du bar lugubre, dehors où il y avait une journée magnifique qui pointait le bout du nez. « **Désolé chérie, regarde qui j'ai retrouvé dans le Mystic Grill si tôt le matin.** » Annonça la métisse faisant tout de suite ouvrir la bouche en 'o' du vampire en entendant le surnom 'chérie'.

« **Jamie, tu te souviens ?** »

« **Euh.. Oui, oui assez.** » Sourit-il bêtement ne s'attendant certainement pas à le revoir de loin ou même de près.

« **Et oui, Damon. Ta Bon-Bon est mariée et avec un..** »

« **Maman ! Avec papa, on s'est fait pleins de passes !** » Hurla joyeusement le bambin qui avait couru vers Bonnie en la voyant.

« **Un gamin ?** » Sourit le vampire ravi de voir que son amie avait désormais une famille, mais déçu tout de même de l'apprendre ainsi, sachant que Bonnie était désormais la seule amie qu'il lui restait. Sa meilleure amie. « **On s'envoie une lettre toutes les semaines, tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu avais un petit bonhomme de.. Trois ans ?** »

« **Trois et demi, m'sieur.** » Annonça le petit métis un large sourire aux lèvres.

« **C'est vrai, excuse-moi.** » Souria-t-elle. Bien que la sorcière aurait aimé le lui avoir avoué bien avant, elle avait tout de même peur de lui montrer comme elle s'était épanouie, poser, mariée et avait désormais une famille. Alors que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle Damon était aujourd'hui.. sans celle qu'il aimait.

 _**_

 _«_ _ **Elle veut quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donné, Bonnie.**_ _» Hurlait-il non pas qu'il était furieux, mais vaguement en colère contre sa propre nature.«_ _ **Elle veut une famille, des enfants.. Elle veut être humaine, Bon.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Alors donne-lui la cure.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **La lui donner, c'est devoir lui dire adieu, et je peux paraître égoïste, mais je ne veux pas avoir à lui dire Adieu !**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Pourquoi devrais-tu lui dire Adieu ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Elle veut une famille, si je lui donne la cure, elle sera humaine. Mais pas moi, moi, je serais toujours vampire, incapable de faire de son rêve une réalité.**_ _» S'effondra-t-il._

 _«_ _ **Damon.. C'est ton choix à toi de le faire.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **C'est simple alors..**_ _» Soupira-t-il. «_ _ **Soit je ne dis rien et je la laisser souffrir une éternité pour moi, soit je la lui donne et elle s'en va.**_ _»_

Aujourd'hui.

Une fois les rencontre faites, la sorcière annonça à son mari qu'elle passerait la journée avec son vieil ami, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu. Le petit garçon, âgé à peine de trois ans, n'avait pourtant pas voulu se séparer de sa maman, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné des Salvatore ne lui promette qu'ils se reverraient en fin de journée. Bien que Bonnie Bennett savait qui était son ami, jamais avant elle ne l'avait vu avec un enfant. Pourtant, là, c'est le seul des trois adultes présent qui avait su calmer son petit garçon, souvent dur à raisonner. C'était donc vrai ce que Stefan lui annonçait, Damon avait réellement changer maintenant qu'il avait Mason, maintenant qu'il était père.

« **J'ai l'impression que rien n'a changer..** » Soupira le vampire un ton nostalgique tout en admirant le centre de Mystic Falls, avec ces magasins, ces bars et ces habitants. « **Hormis le faite que tu sois marié et que tu sois maman, ah et que tu es vieilli. Désolé Bon-Bon, mais je devais te le dire, tu as pris un coup de vieux.** » Souria-t-il.

« **Facile à dire pour quelqu'un qui ne prend pas une ride, monsieur l'intéressant.** » Ria-t-elle à son tour. « **Bon, c'est très agréable d'être ici, mais je pense qu'il y a une personne qui veut te voir.** »

« **Stefan..** » Soupira le brun, le regard dans le vide.

" **Tonton Stefan!** " Hurla de joie le garçonnet, qui jusqu'ici c'était tenu calme et jouait avec une balle de base-ball que sont père lui avait offert le jour de son dernier anniversaire.

Bien que les années s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois que le vampire avait été en ville, il n'en avait pas oublié son cadet. Avec un vague sourire sur les lèvres, mais à contre-coeur, le vampire se laissa porter par son amie sorcière vers sa voiture afin de l'emmener là où il avait vécus la plus grande partie de sa vie, là où il avait vécu et partager sa vie avec elle; la pension Salvatore. Celle qui avait tant d'histoires à raconter. C'était un bref voyage en voiture qui leur avaient permis à tout les trois de déconnecter avec leurs vies. Tout en chantant les musiques qui sonnaient dans la voiture ou en se moquant des pauvres gens qui passaient par-là, Damon comme Bonnie, ne s'étaient pas autant amusé depuis longtemps déjà. Mais le vampire cessa vite ses idioties en voyant l'immense pension lui rappelant tant de souvenirs.

 _**_

 _Lilly Salvatore, la mère des deux frères, avaient refait sont grand retour alors que ses fils la croyaient morte. Elle avait été enfermer dans un monde parallèle en 1903, monde duquel Damon l'avait sortit afin qu'elle puisse faire revenir son cadet qui avait éteint ces émotions jours avant tout comme la blonde qui avait perdu sa mère, alors que le shérif se battait contre le cancer.  
Lilly était aussi mesquine qu'avant, et manipulatrice que son fils aîné. Elle avait été enfermée dans ce monde-prison pendant plus de cent ans avec six autres vampires ayant les pouvoirs d'un sorcier en eux. Elle voulait donc récupérer ces amis, et pour ça Damon lui avait donner l'ascendant. Mais Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière en avait décider autrement, elle ne voulait plus risquer sa propre vie. Elle avait donc repris l'ascendant, mettant Lilly Salvatore dans une colère noire. Celle-ci avait donc décidé de faire ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux, manipuler son propre enfant. Lui faisant croire qu'elle détruirait la cure contre le vampirisme s'il ne trouvait pas l'ascendant. Mais ce n'était qu'un simple mensonge sachant que Damon préférait voir la cure détruite afin de ne pas devoir choisir pour Elena. Lilly avait donc laissé la cure à la porter d'Elena, qui l'avait trouver et avait vu tous ces espoirs se raviver._

 _«_ _ **Damon !**_ _» Hurla la jeune vampiresse en arrivant dans le salon, alors que le vampire venait tout juste de comprendre ce que sa mère lui avait fait. «_ _ **Damon est-ce que sait..**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **La cure contre le vampirisme.**_ _» Répondit Lilly. «_ _ **Je l'ai laissé à ta porter vue que Damon ne pensait pas te la donner.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Elena, je peux te l'expliquer.**_ _» Dit le vampire nerveux._

 _«_ _ **On dirait que vous avez beaucoup de quoi parler tous les deux.**_ _» Annonça Lilly Salvatore tout en quittant la pièce avant de quitter la pension._

Aujourd'hui.

" **Papa. On y va?** " Souffla le petit brun en tirant de la manche de son père.

« **Cava Damon ?** » Demanda la sorcière attendant, déjà hors de la voiture, que son ami daigne n'en sortir.

« **Hein ?** » Demanda-t-il confus. « **Oh, oui. Désoler.** »

Tout trois avancèrent vers la grande porte en bois avant de toquer assez fort pour que le cadet des Salvatore ne les entendent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Damon Salvatore était nerveux. Nerveux de revoir son frère après tant d'années, de sa réaction, bonne ou mauvaise. Il était nerveux voilà tout. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, Stefan Salvatore qui sirotait tranquillement une poche de sang, vint donc ouvrir la porte ne s'attendant certainement pas à revoir son aîné. Le cadet ouvrit donc la porte.

Alors que les deux frères se regardaient sans rien dire, la sorcière entra simplement et appela sa vieille amie, qui vint en courant en entendant la voix de la sorcière.

« **Tu as emmené ton fils que je puisse jouer avec ?** » Demanda la blonde sur-exciter comme toujours.

« **Non, Caroline. J'ai emmené Damon et Mason.** » Avoua-t-elle laissant bouche-bée la vampiresse.

« **Salut frérot..** » Annonça Damon sarcastiquement, un simple sourire aux lèvres.

« **Damon.** » Lui répondit son cadet, l'invitant à entrer. " **Salut Mason!** " Souffla-t-il un ton vraiment plus joyeux en ébourrifant les cheveux de son neveux. " **La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, t'était pas plus haut que trois pommes.** "

" **Ouaip, j'ai trop grandis.** " Ria l'enfant.

Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que le vampire n'avait pas revu ces murs, huit ans, pourtant dans ce salon, on aurait dit que rien n'avait changer. Que les années n'avaient pas passé. Pourtant, les années s'étaient belles et bien écoulées, et plus rien n'étaient comme avant.

 _«_ _ **Donc toutes ces questions sur notre future..**_ _» Commença-t-elle._

 _«_ _ **Débile pas vrai..**_ _» Sourit-il._

 _«_ _ **Je veux dire, je comprends, mais si je prends sa.. Tout change.**_ _» Avoua-t-elle. «_ _ **Juste que je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir..**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **On est deux.**_ _» Soupira-t-il. «_ _ **Ma mère à menacer de la détruire aujourd'hui.. Et je ne l'ai pas arrêté.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Pourquoi ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Parce que ton futur me fait peur. J'ai simplement eu peur..**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Damon, j'étais juste mal et je pensais à sa voilà tout. C'était stupide.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tout ce que je vois, moi, dans mon future.. C'est toi.**_ _» Avoua-t-il tout en s'approchant de la vampiresse. «_ _ **Toi, tu vois tout un future, et je veux que tu l'aies. Je veux que tu vives dans une grande ville, que tu sois une merveilleuse chirurgienne et que tu es une famille.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Alors pourquoi tu as gardé ça en secret autant de jours et après tu as essayé qu'elle le détruise ?**_ _» Demanda-t-elle confuse._

 _«_ _ **Parce que je suis un imbécile et un égoïste. Et je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je ne veux pas te perdre.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **C'est juste que.. C'est trop compliqué.**_ _» Soupira-t-elle. «_ _ **On va le donner à quelqu'un d'autre. La mère de Bonnie ou.. Ou Caroline.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **J'ai déjà essayé..**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Très bien. Alors on se la donnera à quelqu'un d'autre, il y a sûrement une longue liste de vampire qui veulent avoir une deuxième chance.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tu vas prendre la cure, Elena.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Damon, je ne la veux pas. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Tu vas prendre la cure, Elena, et je vais la prendre avec toi.**_ _» Souria-t-il à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. «_ _ **Je ne veux pas devoir affronter mon futur sans toi. Je deviendrais humain aussi.**_ _»_

Aujourd'hui.

Depuis son arrivée Damon Salvatore n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était simplement installé sur le sofa du salon, tout en jettant toujours un oeil protecteur sur son fils, et c'était maintenu tranquille sans rien dire tout en observant chaque détail de la maison bien que rien n'avait changer. Enfin, presque rien. Bonnie était mariée et avait désormais un fils, son frère cadet avait enfin su passer le pas et avait une relation saine avec Blondie. Sans oublier la rancune que Stefan avait contre lui. Sa rancune grandissait en lui chaque jour qui passait sans qu'il n'ait aucune nouvelle de son aîné. Et cela, Damon le savait, mais à quoi bon lui en vouloir, l'aîné des Salvatore repartirait dans quelques jours et ne reviendrait que huit ans après. C'est ce qui avait été dit. Tous les huit ans.

« **C'est aujourd'hui..** » Soupira la blonde, nerveuse. « **J'avais presque oublié.** » Ria-t-elle tout aussi nerveuse.

« **Huit ans.. Le reste devrait donc arriver d'ici peu.** » Annonça le cadet en direction de son aîné. « **Tu as bien fait de ne pas emmener Jamie Jr, ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit pour les enfants.** »

Après quelques minutes de silence et comme l'avait prédit Stefan, on toqua à la porte Jo, Alaric ainsi que leurs faux jumeau du même âge que Mason, Duke et Brooke, entraient par la porte de la pension et venait s'installer à leur tour. Alaric Salztman était heureux de revoir son vieil ami, heureux que ses enfants puissent enfin mettre un visage sur ce nom. Après un certain temps, temps durant lequel Damon n'avait toujours rien dit, Tyler ainsi que Matt accompagné de Jeremy arrivèrent. 

_**_

 _«_ _ **Si tu veux.. On peut encore la donner à quelqu'un d'autre Damon, on ne sait jamais..**_ _» Dit la vampiresse allonger dans les bras de son vampire._

 _«_ _ **Elena.. Je veux pouvoir t'offrir ce future que tu veux tant. Je veux être humain avec toi. Fonder une famille.**_ _» Ria-t-il._

 _«_ _ **Très bien.**_ _» Souria-t-elle._

 _«_ _ **Je t'aime, Elena, je suis fou de toi sache-le.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Je t'aime aussi Damon. Promets-moi que ce sera pour toujours ?**_ _»_

 _La vampire ria, un instant en se rappelant de la fameuse nuit qu'elle lui avait fait passer sous la pluie pour voir une comète qui n'était jamais passée, avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'embrasser celle qui lui avait volé son cœur. «_ _ **Je te le promets.**_ _»_

 _**_

 _«_ _ **Ils sont dans sa chambre depuis hier soir.**_ _» Annonça la sorcière. «_ _ **Damon et Elena seront humains d'ici peu.**_ _» Souria-t-elle tout en prenant dans ses bras son amie blonde._

 _«_ _ **Bonnie !**_ _» Hurla soudain le vampire. «_ _ **Bonnie !**_ _» Le nom résonnait dans toute la pension, faisant trembler les murs. «_ _ **Bonnie.. Bonnie !**_ _»_

 _La sorcière, la vampiresse et le cadet des Salvatore arrivèrent en courant dans la chambre du brun. Il était impossible à calmer, les larmes lui coulaient sans même pouvoir s'arrêter. Aucune phrase, aucune parole n'arrivait à le stabiliser._

 _«_ _ **Elle.. Elle ne se réveille pas.**_ _» Répétait-il sans arrêt la voix tremblante. «_ _ **Elle ne se réveille pas.**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Ça prend tout simplement plus de temps, Damon.**_ _» Tentait de le calmer son amie sorcière._

 _«_ _ **Mais sa fait des heures que je me suis réveillé moi, Bonnie !**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Damon.. Tu.. Tu n'es pas ?**_ _» Demanda d'une voix hésitante le cadet._

 _«_ _ **Non !**_ _» Hurla son aîné. «_ _ **Ça n'a pas fonctionné.. Je suis toujours vampire, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?**_ _»_

 _«_ _ **Laisse-lui du temps Damon, un peu de temps..**_ _»_

Aujourd'hui.

« **Ça y est.** » Annonça la blonde un ton un peu trop joyeux, avant de ce lever d'un bond et d'inviter tout le monde hors de la pension.

Chacun dans leur voiture, tous dans la même direction. Damon n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, ou juste à peine. Il allait enfin la revoir, la revoir elle.. Après huit ans. Ils arrivèrent un à un, passèrent par l'immense porte de fer et marchèrent un long moment.

« **C'est celle-ci ?** » Demanda Mason Salvatore à son père qui acquiesça simplement.

« **Huit ans..** » Soupira Damon ouvrant enfin sa bouche, ils savaient tous qu'il parlerait avec elle. Il en avait besoin. « **J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité, tu sais ?** » Ria-t-il. « **J'ai attendu, tu sais ? Tu dois savoir que j'ai attendu le plus longtemps possible. Je t'aime, Elena. Je suis toujours aussi amoureux de toi Miss Gilbert.** » Souria-t-il. « **Si tu savais comme je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'écouter, on aurait dû donnés cette cure à quelqu'un d'autre, si on l'avait fait, on pourrait être ensemble aujourd'hui. Évidemment, on ne serait pas humains, je n'aurais pas pu te donner la future que tu voulais, mais..** »

« **Damon..** » Soupira la sorcière en montrant du doigt au vampire son fils, qui lui aussi voulait parler.

" **Maman.. C'est moi, Mason. Sa fait longtemps que je dis à Papa de venir te voir tu sais? Mais il dit que c'est un endroit trop triste pour un garçon de mon âge, mais j'ai déjà sept ans, tu sais maman!** " Souria-t-il. " **Je suis un grand maintenant. Moi j'aime bien être ici, à Mystic Falls, c'est très beau, et puis y a Tonton Stefan et toutes tes copines et Duke et Brooke aussi ils vivent ici, tu sais? En plus toi aussi, tu vis ici, alors moi j'ai envie de rester ici pour venir te voir plus souvent, maman. Je t'aime maman.** " Termina-t-il en faisant pleurer la plupart des adultes.

« **Elle t'aime aussi Mason.** » Soupira-t-il. « **Enfin.. On est tous venus te voir, tu sais sa fait huit ans.** » Ria-t-il à nouveau. « **Je t'aime Elena Gilbert, je suis dingue de toi.** » Souffla-t-il d'un ton presque inaudible, comme si le vampire voulait que cette phrase ne soit entendu que par celle qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait et qu'il aimerait sans doute à jamais. « **Pour toujours, je te le promets.** » Termina-t-il avant de laisser un vague baiser sur sa main et de l'étaler sur la pierre tombale qui était dédiée à celle qui lui avait volé le cœur et qui le maintenait encore aujourd'hui et sans doute pour toujours. Tel était la promesse.. _**Pour toujours.**_

 _Elena Gilbert_

 _19 Juin 1992 – 25 Avril 2015_

 _''Forever, I promise You.''_

 _D.S._

Je ne sais pas si c'est un mythe ou pas, mais si nous sommes réellement destinés qu'à une seule personne.. Est-ce que c'est simplement triste ou merveilleux ?

 _À toutes ces âmes perdus, qui ont cesser de croire en l'immensité de l'amour._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup pour tout vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire vous plaise.

J'ai toujours adorer les flashback et pour les premiers chapitres, je crois que les cinq premiers, ils seront vraiment présent. Ensuite un peu moins.

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres comportera la fiction, mais ce ne sera pas une mini-fic. Elle pourrait donc comporter comme minimum 40 chapitres, comme minimum bien sûr.

Si vous voulez savoir à quoi ressemble _**Mason Salvatore**_ \- .

Enfin, bref, j'ai eu cette idée de fiction avec la fin de la saison de Vampire Diaries.. Enfin, voilà.

Bonne Lecture :)

Chapitre 2

« **Elle ne se réveillera pas, n'est-ce pas ?** » Avait demander le vampire à la sorcière alors qu'il n'avait pas quitter le chevet de sa belle depuis plus de deux heures.

« **Damon, je.. Je suis désolée.** »

« **Alors c'est fini..** » Soupira-t-il sous un sanglot. « **Tout est terminé..** »

« **Non, ce n'est pas tout. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais..** » Souffla la sorcière.

« **Mais quoi ?** » Demanda d'un ton presque menaçant le vampire.

« **Elle.. Elena est enceinte.** »

Aujourd'hui.

C'était la première fois depuis l'enterrement que Damon Salvatore était revenu sur sa tombe. Huit ans. C'était la première fois qu'il s'en était sentit capable, également. Bonnie Bennet lui avait dit de ne revenir que quand il serait prêt. Prêt à revenir pour de bon. Alors quand son fils était né, et qu'ils l'avaient enfin laisser mourir en paix, bien qu'elle n'était plus réellement en vie, Damon avait prit son enfant et était partit sans jamais regarder derrière lui.

Ce n'est que le jour du septième anniversaire de son fils que le vampire c'était enfin rendu compte qu'il devait retourner la voir, il le lui avait promis après tout à elle et à son fils.

Après plus d'une heure sur la tombe de leur amie, l'un après l'autre commençait à partir. Alaric et Jo, n'avaient pas eu le choix, leurs bambins étaient mort de fatigue. Tyler et Matt n'avaient pas tarder non plus, Jeremy avait embrasser son neveu et caresser la tombe de sa sœur et était partit aussi. Pour finalement ne laisser que Damon assis au près de la tombe. Mason avait sombrer dans le sommeil dans les bras de sa tante Bonnie et celle-ci accompagné de Stefan, étaient aller s'installer sur un banc un peu plus loin pour laisser le vampire seul un instant.

« **Bonnie ?** » Souffla le bambin en ouvrant les yeux faiblement.

« **Dis-moi petit cœur ?** »

« **Et mon papa ? Il parle encore avec maman ?** » Demanda-t-il.

« **Oui, Mason.** » Lui répondit son oncle.

« **C'est pas bon pour lui..** » Soupira l'enfant. « **Il va être très triste si il reste trop longtemps avec elle.. Parce-que en rentrant à la maison, elle ne sera pas là.** »

Aucun des adultes n'eut le courage de répondre à l'enfant, et sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, le petit c'était détacher des bras de la sorcière et s'avançait vers son père qui avait le regard confus et perdu.

« **Papa..** » Soupira le garçonnet.

« **Hey Mason.** » Salua le père au fils.

« **On devrait rentrer, on pourra venir voir maman un autre jour si tu veux.** »

« **Tu veux vraiment rester vivre ici alors, champion?** » Demanda le vampire en se relevant.

« **Je veux plus partir de pays en pays.. Je veux aller à une école et avoir des copains. Et puis ici tu seras moins seul, tu aura tonton Stefan et Bonnie.** »

« **Mais je ne suis jamais seul, on est tout les deux.** » Sourit le vampire.

« **Papa, je suis pas un adulte moi, je suis un petit garçon.** »

« **C'est vrai, t'es mon petit bébé à moi.** » Ria le vampire en ébouriffant les cheveux brun de son enfant. « **Tu as raison, rentrons. Je suis sur que tu te plaira ici.** »

« **Enceinte ?** » Répéta le vampire quelque peu confus. « **Mais je.. elle est..** »

« **Selon ce que j'ai chercher.. En buvant la cure vous avez eu quelques instants en tant qu'humains. Instants durant lesquelles vous avez.. vous avez..** »

« **Oui, on a fait l'amour Bonnie, oui.** »

« **La cure ne peut être bu que par une seule personne, étant donné que vous l'avez bu tout les deux, sa n'a eu un effet que très court et.. Le faite qu'elle soit de la lignée des Petrova la.. en quelques sortes.. Sombrer dans le someille.** »

« Donc.. Elle dort ?»

« **Elle dort, mais elle ne se réveillera sans doute jamais. C'est votre bébé qui la maintiens en vie, une fois le bébé né.. Elle mourra. »**

« **Tu veux qu'elle soit endormis pendant neuf mois ?** »

« **Je sais que c'est quelque chose de très dur pour toi Damon, mais je c'est ton choix. On peu très bien la faire avorter et elle sera en paix. C'est ton bébé, c'est Elena.. Alors c'est ton choix, Damon.** »

Aujourd'hui.

Caroline vivait dans la pension des Salvatore depuis la mort de sa mère, elle était donc la femme du foyer, celle qui nettoyer pour les grandes occasions, celle qui savait où ce trouvaient les choses concrète de la maison, celle qui disait au jardinier comment couper les rosiers.. Elle était réellement devenu une femme responsable, sauf pour la cuisine, ce chantier là elle n'y posait pas un pied et l'avais laisser à par entière à son compagnon, qui contrairement à elle, raffolait de la cuisine en tout genre. Un soir il pouvait manger thaïlandais, comme Italien, c'était selon les goûts de la blonde.

Étant marraine, Caroline adorait les week-ends où sont amie Bonnie leur laissait le petit Jamie, moment durant lesquels la blonde se laissait envahir par tout ces souhaits qu'elle ne pourra jamais réaliser étant vampire.

Sachant que Damon et Mason viendrait, la jeune vampiresse avait préparer elle-même la chambre du vampire qui n'avait pas changer depuis le départ de celui-ci. Elle avait donc aérer les lieux et avait rafraîchit la pièce, elle avait également changer les draps et avait déposer plus de cousins et quelques babioles. Mais en ouvrant l'armoire pour y faire de la place pour les affaires de Mason, la jeune femme était tombée sur les habits de son amie décédée.

Caroline Forbes était une femme forte. On lui avait appris à pleurer seule et discrètement. Elle avait déjà pleurer son amie, il y a longtemps, mais elle en avait besoin aujourd'hui, besoin de pleurer l'absence de sa meilleure amie. En voyant les vieux habits de Elena, la blonde c'était effondrer au sol les larmes ne pouvant s'arrêter de couler. Ce n'est que quand elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir qu'elle s'arrêta instantanément et descendis rejoindre ces invités.

« **Hey, Mason, tu veux manger quelque chose ?** » Demanda la blonde s'adressant à l'enfant concrètement. L'enfant acquiesça un sourire au lèvres.

« **Et si je nous préparer un bon plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise ?** » Sourit le cadet des Salvatore. « **Tu restes pour manger, Bonnie ?** »

« **Non, merci. Je devrais rentrer. Jamie et Jamie 2.0 doivent sûrement être en train de m'attendre.** » Ria la sorcière. « **J'ai été ravie d'enfin te rencontrer Mason, et Damon.. J'espère que je ne dois pas te dire à dans huit ans.** »

« **Bonne nuit Bonnie.** » Annoncèrent en cœur le père et le fils.

Après le dîner, Mason ne tarda pas à se faufiler dans les bras de son père qui buvait une poche de sang installer sur le sofa près de la cheminée, bien que Mason avait déjà sept ans et se disait déjà grand. Il aimait profiter du faite qu'il était le bébé à son papa le soir pour pouvoir se faire bercer comment étant plus jeune. Si il y avait bien une facette que Elena n'avait jamais connu du vampire, c'était celle du père aimant et protecteur qu'il était envers leur enfant.

« **Damon.. Je ne veux pas te presser mais.. Il faut que tu fasses un choix.** » L'informa son cadet, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son aîné.

« **Elle voulait d'une famille, d'une famille avec moi. Un garçon et ensuite une fille, pour que le grand protège la plus petite qu'elle disait.** » Soupira-t-il. « **Mais.. et si je suis comme notre père ? Et si la perte de.. De Elena me change..** »

« **Et si au contraire c'est ce bébé qui te sauve, comme Elena ta sauvé quand tu en as eu besoin.** »

Après un instant de réflexion, l'aîné des deux frères laissa tombé la main de celle qu'il aimait et se releva, pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« **Laissez la mourir en paix.** » Affirma-t-il enfin en sortant de la chambre.

Aujourd'hui.

« **Je suis presque sur que tu sera plus confortable dans ton lit, Mason.** » Sourit Caroline.

« **Je suis très bien dans les bras de mon papa.** »

« **Moi aussi j'aimais bien m'endormir dans les bras de mon papa.** » Lui répondit-elle un large sourire au lèvres se rappelant vaguement de ses moments d'enfances partager avec son père.

« **..Tu vas me lire une histoire ?** » Demanda l'enfant à son père.

« **Et si je te la lisais moi ?** » Demanda la blonde.

« **D'accord.. Mais tu viendras me dire bonne nuit ?** »

« **Promis, champion.** » Répondit le vampire.

Une fois l'enfant séparer de son père, la blonde lui saisit la main et tout deux montèrent les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Laissant donc seul dans le salon les deux frères.

« **Bourbon ?** » Demanda le cadet.

« **Un seul.** » Lui répondit son aîné.

« **Même avec l'alcool tu as changer..** »

« **Quand tu as un gamin de trois ans qui demande à boire un peu de bourbon.. Tu y réfléchis à deux fois avant de ramener une bouteille chez toi.** » Ria Damon se rappelant la fois où il avait ''perdu'' Mason dans leur propre maison, le vampire n'avait laisser qu'un instant le bambin seul et celui-ci en avait profiter pour partir à quatre pâtes s'aventurer dans la maison. Damon le retrouva enfin dans la cuisine, prêt à engloutir une bouteille de Bourbon.

« **Mason t'as changer..** »

« **Comme sa mère.** »

« **Je sais.. Mais, il t'a tellement.. Métamorphoser. Je veux dire, Elena avait changer en toi le monstre mais lui il.. Il te rend si.. Humain.** »

« **Ouai..** » Soupira-t-il. « **Il veut vivre ici tu sais ?** »

« **Et toi ?** »

« **J'en sais rien..** » Souffla-t-il. « **Je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, et être plus proche d'elle se serait.. Bien.. Enfin je ne sais pas. Mais de toute façon être avec la famille sa nous fera du bien à tout les deux.** »

« **J'en suis persuader.** » Avoua le cadet avant de tendre le verre de bourbon à son frère.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** » Demanda l'aîné sachant très bien que son cadet lui cachait quelque chose.

« **Quoi ? Rien.. Pourquoi tu demandes sa ?** »

« **Je te connais Stefan, toi contrairement a moi tu na pas changer, alors dis moi.** »

« **Il se pourrait que.. Enfin..** » Béguaya-t-il. « **Que nous ne t'ayons pas tout dit il y a huit ans.** »

« **Damon !** » Hurla Bonnie derrière son ami qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pension. « **Elle voulait d'un enfant, elle voulait d'une famille avec toi. Vous avez la chance de l'avoir.** »

« **Vous ? Elle va mourir après sa naissance.. Je serais seul avec cette enfant, Bon.** »

« **Damon tu.. Tu dois faire le bon choix. Tu dois faire.. le bon choix.** »

« **Elle ne se réveillera jamais, Bon, je ne peux pas le faire seul.** »

Aujourd'hui.

En entendant ces quelques mots, Damon Salvatore dût s'asseoir instantanément. Il ne savait ni quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il ne savait pas ce que ses amis ne lui avait pas dit, mais à la première chose à laquelle il pensa était son fils. Mason. Il avait toujours espérer que son fils connaîtrait sa mère, bien qu'il savait que sa n'arriverait jamais.. Et si il était possible que Elena ne soit pas morte.. Et si elle dormait simplement. Et si.. Et si..


End file.
